A mulher Perfeita
by LadyArawn
Summary: Uma estranha aparece no santuario, transportada do mundo real para seu anime preferido. O que ela fará quando a personagem que mais ama ganhar vida e tentar destuir o Santuario?


A luz da lua pertencia somente a Artemis, a beleza majestosa da Lua não poderia ser mais bela que a própria Deusa, mas naquela noite tão bela, com todas as constelações tão brilhante, a Lua parecia diminuída. A brisa do oceano era tão suave quanto a seda sobre o corpo e tudo estava tranqüilo, até mesmo na Terra. De alguma forma, vários tratados de paz foram assinados e o mundo parecia ter se aquietado. Mas o cosmo ainda estava girando, o universo não parava e se acredita no destino, bom então é melhor rever seus conceitos, ou brigar por eles.

----

- Mas eu não fiz nada pai! – A garota estava com raiva e com uma imensa tristeza. Seu pai sempre acreditava no que os outros diziam, nunca nela. – Nem sequer sei de quem esta falando!

- Não se faça de santa, eu vi você olhando para ele! – Ele estava furioso, sempre que saia com sua filha ela dava mole para outros caras, uma falta de respeito completa. – Sua hipócrita, é igualzinha a sua mãe.

A garota apertou as mãos e deu as costas para o pai, ele sempre fazia aquilo, sempre. Inacreditável, pelo menos logo sairia de casa, já estava conseguindo um emprego. Não queria parar de fazer faculdade e por isso era tão difícil conseguir o emprego, ela estudava a tarde e não havia outro período. O curso não disponibilizava.

- Se quer saber, é mesmo. Ele era tão lindo que vou agora falar com ele. – Ela saiu rapidamente do quarto e da casa. Não queria ouvir o que seu pai falaria. Assim que colocou os pés na rua, as lagrimas finalmente começaram a escorrer. Sim ela era orgulhosa nunca pediria perdão, principalmente por algo que não havia feito. Colocou o capuz e começou a andar.

Seu bairro não muito perigoso, apesar de ficar bem próximo ao centro da cidade. Ela queria ficar sozinha, poderia ligar para algum dos seus amigos e ela teria onde passar a noite, mas não faria aquilo. Não naquele momento, sabia que seu pai ligaria a qualquer instante e por isso deixou o celular no silencioso. Era melhor assim, senão ela acabaria realmente arrumando as malas e iria para a casa da mãe.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios rubros enquanto olhava para cima, mesmo com as luzes da cidade a Lua estava perfeita e por isso a garota sorriu ainda mais.

- Sabe, a escuridão é muito melhor que a luz. Sempre preferi você Artemis a seu irmão Apollo.

Ela falou aquilo em voz alta e em seguida continuou caminhando, sabia que logo encontraria um lugar para se sentar, que fosse escuro, quieto. Ela adorava aquilo, simplesmente a acalmava, todos os amigos a chamavam de vampira, pelo gosto estranho de preferir a noite ao dia, e ela adorava, além do mais, a noite a protegia, sempre.

Finalmente encontrou o lugar perfeito, uma casa abandonada, não havia ninguém, ela sabia, sempre sabia dessas coisas, por isso entrou. A casa nem porta tinha, por isso ela pode vagar até achar um quarto, então se sentou, ao canto, a luz da Lua iluminava uma parte, não deixando realmente o lugar ao breu. Ela já estava acostumada a lugares como aquele, por isso se virava tão bem. Encolheu os joelhos e abraçou-os, deixando a cabeça repousar sobre os braços cruzados. Estava cansada, cansada de tudo aquilo, mas ela amava muito seu pai e nunca poderia abandoná-lo.

Sua mente começou a vagar, como sempre inventando historias, sempre com seus personagens favoritos e de sua seria animada, os cavaleiros do zodíaco. Ninguém a chamaria de otaku, apesar de amar anime, não costumava gravar muita coisa, mas era diferente com Saint Seiya, ela sempre sabia, tinha decorado quase todos os episódios e ainda jogava RPG nos fóruns, sempre com algum Deus ou então os Anjos, tinha medo de jogar com qualquer Gold, porque temia não interpretar direito, além dela não ter nenhum que fosse seu predileto.

Seus olhos se fecharam, imaginando uma invasão ao Santuário, Zeus e seus guerreiros, podia descrever cada cena em sua mente, até mesmo as falas de casa personagem. Lentamente seus sentidos foram diminuindo e seus olhos se fechando, o corpo relaxou por completo enquanto pegava no sono.

---

- Será que não posso nem dormir em paz agora? – Perguntou, abrindo os olhos lentamente. – Estou de férias. – Ela resmungava, mas alguma coisa estava estranha, seu pai costumava chamá-la e não cutucá-la, além do mais estava muito duro para ser a sua cama, por isso quando sentiu o próximo cutucão ela se levantou rapidamente simplesmente caiu de novo no chão, assustada, o coração a mil, com a boca entreaberta e tentava se afastar. – N... ão... – Não podia ser verdade. Aquele a sua frente não era... Só podia ser brincadeira ou ela estava ficando louca. Bom, a segunda hipótese era bem provável, tinha enlouquecido de vez.

- Estais bem senhorita?

Aquela voz, era mais grave, mas mesmo assim era a voz dele, ela se levantou antes que ele estendesse a mão para ajudá-la. Olhou ao redor, sim, estava mesmo lá, ou melhor aqui. Levou a mão a boca para não gritar e balançou a cabeça negativamente, fechou os olhos e voltou a abrir, não havia sumido, nem ele, nem os outros.

- É brincadeira, piada de mal gosto. Vou matar vocês, juro. Agora para de brincadeira e sai dessa roupa e tira essa peruca antes que eu arranque. – Ela falou, apesar de ter certeza que não era uma brincadeira, mas ainda não podia acreditar.

- Desculpe, mas não posso retirar a armadura e me matar? Matar a nós? – Ele havia passado do estado de preocupado para serio. – Isso não é nenhuma brincadeira, só se a senhorita tiver algum gosto sádico.

A garota levou a mão aos cabelos, eles estavam longos? Como isso, era tinha os cabelos curtos, pretos e com mechas brancas que logo pintaria de roxo ou azul escuro, ainda não havia se decidido. Ela olhou para seus cabelos, eles estavam vermelhos, como o sangue, um pouco mais escuro... Era assim que ela sempre imaginava a sua personagem feminina, Arawn.

- Quem é você? – A garota perguntou, fitando aquele homem, com seus cabelos azuis como o mar e seus olhos verdes como as esmeraldas. Temeu pela resposta.

- Sou o guardião da casa de Escorpião, Milo. – Ele sorriu, se gabando. – Estes são os guardas do Santuário, você foi achada agora a pouco, pensávamos que estivesse morta.

A armadura dourada brilhava belamente a luz solar, enquanto o vento desarrumava as madeixas azuladas, o brilho de adoração nos olhos da garota era notável. O que deixou o cavaleiro sem jeito.

- Perfeito! Simplesmente perfeito, como sempre imaginei. – Ela falou e rio. – Na verdade mais perfeito, a imagem não faz jus ao real. Claro, já era lindo no desenho, agora pessoalmente é ainda mais bonito. – Ela levou a mão ao queixo. – Mas, se o Escorpião já é assim, provável que eu desmaie só de ver o Afrodite, apesar de não gostar muito de caras de parecem garotas, mas ele é cavaleiro mais belo do Santuário não é mesmo? Será que ele me ensina a fazer rosas negras? Nunca consegui fazer uma. Ahhhh! Tem também né, se isso é pós Hades ou antes? – Ela sorriu e se voltou para Milo que agora estava perplexo, a garota sabia muita coisa. – Quem é o mestre do Santuario? Vocês já sabem que a Athena é a Saori Kido? O Seiya já resgatou aquela bobinha da flecha? Ou ainda não? Todos os cavaleiros estão vivos? Quer dizer, inclusive o Aioros? – Ao falar o nome do guardião de Sagitario ela deu um pulinho. – Aiolia! Ele é foda, ele enfrentando os titãs! Nossa, aquele golpe dele o Lighting Bolt é muito foda, concentrar a cosmoenergia no braço e fazer varias estrelas, aquilo sim é golpe! – Então ela olhou para Milo. – Claro, as Scarlt Nedles são perfeitas também, fazem o adversário sofrer muito antes dele morrer! Amei isso, serio mesmo. O que foi a Antares heim no Camus, no Shura e no Saga? Como eles puderam sair vivos depois daquilo? – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Ainda não me conformo deles terem matado o Shaka, aquilo foi apelação, usar a Athena Exclamation só para derrotar um cavaleiro? Ahhh, o Shaka lindo! Chorei muito quando vi aquilo, não acreditei que eles iam realmente fazer aquilo. Deu muita raiva, acabei humilhando uns três desses que apareceram nos fóruns e na sala da UOL, foi muito engraçado. Mas depois, com a explicação deles eu entendi, como eu ficaria brava com o Saga? Impossível...

Ela continuaria falando e falando se Milo não tivesse lhe calado, tampando a sua boca. Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Fique quieta! – Milo então se afastou, estava perplexo, será que os deuses haviam mandado aquela garota para destruir Athena? – Como sabe de tudo isso? Quem é você?

- Sou Lady Arawn Lancaster. – A garota falou e se assustou, não aquele não era seu nome, era o nome da sua personagem, então abriu a boca novamente, falaria seu nome de verdade, não podia mentir para um cavaleiro de ouro. – Sou Lady Arawn Lancaster. – Ela repetiu e se assustou, deu um passo para trás se afastando do cavaleiro. – Não, eu sou a ar... – Ela parou novamente. – Droga! Eu sei que vocês me odeiam, sempre deixaram isso bem claro, mas qual é, esse não é meu nome. – Ela olhou para os céus. – Está certo que a Saori merece, mas eles? Eu amo eles, se for mesmo a Arawn então... – Ela parou e sentou no chão, Milo se aproximou da garota.

- Então o que? – Uma das Scarlat estava pronta já, apesar de não gostar disso, não poderia deixar aquela mulher viva se ela pretendia matar a Athena, ela já havia deixado bem claro que não gostava de sua deusa e também ela sabia de muita coisa, só poderia ser alguma deusa maligna.

- Então que você não vai conseguir me acertar. – Ela falou baixo e triste. – Porque sou mais forte que você. Mas eu não quero ser, quero ser eu, apenas eu... – As lagrimas começaram a escorrer. – Não podia ser perfeito não é? Porque fariam isso? Trazer-me para conhecer meus ídolos e... – Ela levou a mão aos olhos, tentando limpar as lagrimas. – Não é justo! Não é... – Milo abaixou a mão, a garota estava indefesa, cansada e agora chorando, ele fora muito rude. – Na boa Zeus, da próxima vez vê se fica no seu canto e me deixa em paz? Por que heim? Hera? Ah, pra quem eu toh falando, a mulher que destruir mais da metade das amantes de Zeus, toh ferrada se isso tudo for verdade. – Ela estava resmungando... Sentada, sem demonstrar nada a não ser cansaço, além de não falar coisa com coisa. – Fala serio, um presente desse não seria dado a uma mortal né? Claro que não, vocês querem destruir a gente. – Ela suspirou. – Será que tenho salvação? Tem uma vantagem, pelo menos se eu for um sacrifício sou virgem né, deve valer por umas duas. Já sei, já sei, isso é uma piada. Vocês gostaram daquela frase né: "Os deuses só se preocupam com os mortais quando é para fazê-los sofrer enquanto os imortais se divertem." – Ela deitou no chão e olhou pro céu. – Na boa, prefiro voltar pra minha vida pacata, por que me escolheram? Vocês não tem nada pra fazer não? Olha só, tem os estados Unidos, vocês poderiam destruir aquele pais né, ia ser mais divertido, até mesmo pro Ares, pensa só, se aquele paizinho acabasse ia ter muita guerra e muito caos, oh, ai Ares e Eris ficariam contentes e estaria a um passo da humanidade se auto destruir. – Ela continuava, nem ao menos percebia o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Milo havia avisado aos outros cavaleiros e a Athena sobre aquela visitante inesperada.

Athena ao chegar no local então falou:

- Senhorita, o que fazes aqui?

- Se você souber responde ai. – Ela se sentou e então olhou pra cima e voltou a cair, batendo a cabeça no chão, todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam ali. Lindos, com suas armaduras e suas posturas diferentes e imponentes. Ela se levantou e colocou a mão onde tinha batido, fazendo massagem e com a outra mão apontou pra eles. – Ah!!! Eu... Eu...

Mascara da Morte então deu um passo a frente impaciente, a garota se levantou rapidamente.

- Não, fica ai! – havia um certo medo nos olhos dela, ao mesmo tempo que era de admiração. – Apesar que não vai fazer diferença nenhuma, mas mesmo assim, alguns metros me fazem me sentir mais segura, ainda mais se tratando de você MDM. Nem vem levantando a mãozinha não, não quero conhecer o Mekai tão cedo não, sou tão novinha.

- É mesmo? Melhor ainda, um tour de graça por lá vai fazer você parar de palhaçada garota. – MDM falou ríspido.

- Apesar que... – Ela parou e colocou a mão no queixo e deu um sorrisinho de canto. – Se você for me levar pra lá eu vou com certeza, com alguém tão lindo como você, até o inferno fica bonito. – O sorrisinho se tornou meio malicioso. MDM ficou completamente sem jeito, até deu um passo pra trás enquanto os outros riam, tirando o Shaka, Mu, Shion e Athena.

- Se deu mau MDM, ela gamou. E agora heim? – Milo falou e deu um tapa nas costa do companheiro.

- Então é você? – Athena comentou seria, enquanto fazia o báculo aparecer em sua mão. – A garota com quem sonhei, sabia que chegaria, só não esperava que fosse alguém da outra dimensão.

Arawn ficou quieta, estranhamente seria, então Athena sabia o que estava acontecendo, era melhor ela falar, senão... rapidamente uma aura vermelha apareceu ao redor de seu corpo enquanto de seus pés pequenas bolas brancas apareciam. Athena e os cavaleiros elevaram suas cosmoenergia em resposta, a garota então olhou pra própria mão e viu uma rosa negra, aquilo a assustou realmente, ela jogou a rosa no chão e então viu seus pés e percebeu o que estava acontecendo, a cosmoenergia desapareceu.

- NÃO! – Ela gritou e seus olhos se fecharam, enquanto seu corpo caia no chão, ela havia perdido a consciência.

---

- Ela não sabe quem é. – Athena falou. – Nem eu sei exatamente o que ela é, mas sei que ela pode ser uma adversária ou uma aliada. – A deusa suspirou. – Ela é uma humana de uma outra dimensão, onde nós somos apenas desenhos, não existimos realmente, ela sabe muitas que aconteceram porque naquela dimensão parte do que ocorreu aqui foi transmitido em forma de desenho animado. As informações não precisas, mas muitas coisas ela sabe. Provavelmente ela era alguma fã.

- Quem está por trás disso? – Shion perguntou. – Quem faria uma maldade dessas? Trazer alguém que não sabe se esta vivendo um sonho, com todas as memórias intactas, que não sabe controlar o próprio poder.

- Não sei Shion. – Athena sentou em seu trono. – O que fizeram é imperdoável, esta garota não tem noção do poder que carrega, está confusa, está vendo seus ídolos, aqueles que ela vê desde criança, com os quais ela sonha, brinca, se fantasia e fica imaginando que se algum dia encontrasse seria o dia mais feliz da vida dela. – A deusa fechou os olhos. – Eu sei que estão preocupados com o que vai acontecer, porque das outras vezes os inimigos eram claros, era preciso lutar e salvar a Terra, agora, devo admitir... O destino da Terra não me pertence.

- Quer dizer que essa garota tem o poder de destruir a Terra? – Aiolia perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim. – Athena fitou Aiolia. – Ela tem o destino da Terra porque ela é uma humana Aiolia, ela não estava em nenhuma guerra, nunca derramou o sangue de outro humano e ainda é pura. Ela tem o destino da Terra, porque ela é aquilo que lutamos, que morremos para proteger. Todos aqui lutamos pra defender a Esperança e o Amor, que ainda existe algo de bom nos corações humanos, que um em milhares pode levantar a mão para ajudar o outro e não destruir, foi por isso que vocês morreram, para me salvar, salvar aquela que acredita em tudo isso, que ainda existe bondade no coração humano. – Athena sorriu triste. – Agora, em meu Santuário aparece uma garota, intocada, intacta, que poderá mostrar que aquilo pelo o qual morremos é verdade. Por isso meu querido cavaleiro, esta garota tem o destino da Terra.

Todos se calaram, não havia o que discutir. Athena estava certa.

---

A garota abriu os olhos lentamente, a cabeça doendo muito, queria dormir mais um pouco, abraçou o travesseiro, como costumava fazer sempre e fechou os olhos de novo, logo seu pai a acordaria pra ir para a escola, ou ela levantaria para jogar Cabal, mas por enquanto queria ficar na cama quentinha, ainda era cedo, umas 7 ou 8 horas da manhã. Quem sabe ela ainda conseguiria pegar a guerra das 8.

O sonho estava muito bom, estava com o Saga no Santuário, o céu, se não fosse o fato dela ser uma vampira, mas nada que os dois não superassem, além do mais aquele era um bom momento para voltar a dormir, porque o sonho estava realmente ficando quente. Ela riu baixinho e se virou para pegar o celular em cima da escrivaninha, mas tomou um susto, então a realidade voltou a atingi-la.

Rapidamente se levantou, ainda estava usando aquelas roupas sujas, olhou o quarto ao redor, era imenso, com as paredes de mármore branco, mobiliado com um guarda roupa embutido, uma mesinha de canto, um sofá, e uma cama que ocupava metade do quarto e as imensas janelas, com uma cortina em tom vermelho e detalhes em dourado, a maioria das coisas feitas de madeira maciça, provavelmente mogno ou alguma arvore parecida, havia duas portas, uma provavelmente dando pro corredor e a outro pro banheiro. Ela se aproximou da janela e abriu levemente a cortina, o sol a cegou e ela se afastou rapidamente, derrubando um vaso que tinha de decoração, rapidamente alguém bateu na porta, ela olhou pro vaso e tentou recolher, mas logo entraram no quarto.

- Er... – Ela abaixou o olhar. – Desculpe pelo vaso.

Saga fitou os cacos do vaso e a garota tentando catá-los, os cacos então subiram no ar e logo foram depositados no lixo ao canto, escondido. A garota se levantou e fitou Saga.

- Não se preocupe, ouvi o barulho e pensei que tivesse se machucado.

A garota ficou vermelha enquanto ele pedia desculpas, claro que o cavaleiro pensava que fosse por causa do vaso, não queria ler a mente dela. Mas os pensamentos dela estavam no sonho que havia tido, ela balançou a cabeça de leve para afastar aqueles pensamentos e então caminhou até Saga.

- Bom, se for assim, quero me machucar sempre... – Falou aquilo com um tom meio irônico, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e passou por Saga, o cavaleiro ficou perplexo, a garota havia mudado instantaneamente. – Se puder, peça pra alguém me trazer roupas limpas, cansei desses trapos. – Ela entrou no banheiro.

---

Já era do almoço, a garota ainda não havia saído do quarto, alguns servos estavam com ela. Ela pedira alguns vestidos, além de maquiagem, Athena estava na casa de Gemeos esperando a garota terminar de se arrumar para que elas conversassem.

- Hum... hum, isso vai ter que servir. – Arawn entrou pela porta da cozinha, os cavaleiros que estavam ali pararam de falar na hora, o perfume de rosas no ar, e não vinha do Afrodite, os cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos e brilhavam, o corpo delicado coberto por um tecido fino de tom cinza escuro, moldando-se perfeitamente ao corpo, os lábios estavam chamativos pelo batom vermelho, e os olhos agora tinham um tom levemente avermelhados, com um delineador a contorná-los e a deixá-los ainda mais brilhantes. Nem sequer parecia a garota assustada que Milo havia encontrado, ali a frente deles estava uma mulher que sabia muito bem que era uma bela mulher. – Hum, será que existe maçã por aqui? Nem todas as bruxas são feias. – Ela comentou olhando ao redor, mais especificamente para as prateleiras. Mas não encontrou o que procurava e suspirou só então se voltou para Athena. – Então o que desejas? – Ela se sentou e ficou a fitar Athena nos olhos.

- Onde está ela? – Athena perguntou.

- Quem? – Arawn sorriu irônica e de forma superior. – A tolinha? Provavelmente dormindo, atendi a prece dela. Hum, faz tanto tempo, é bom estar de volta a forma humana. Além do mais, não é com a tolinha que desejas falar, não é mesmo?

- Sabes que ela pode lhe controlar. – Athena estava a frente de Arawn. – Então é melhor libertá-la.

- Sei disso sim, mas não temo. Ao contrario, prefiro que saibam que tenho meus defeitos. – Então Arawn ergueu a mão esquerda e na palma de sua mão uma maçã bem vermelha apareceu. - Mas... – Ela deu uma mordida na maçã, estava bem suculenta, então ela deixou a maçã cair no chão, enquanto caia a maçã se tornava negra e finalmente se espatifou no chão, podre, completamente morta. – Também é bom saberem que aqueles que ousam usá-los contra mim acabam tendo um destino horrível.

- Esse seu pequeno truque não me assusta! – Mascara da morte falou, nenhuma das duas deusas o fitaram.

Athena então pegou a maçã morta no chão e lentamente ela começou a tomar vida novamente.

- Mas todos os destinos podem ser mudados. – Athena entregou a maçã para Arawn, a deusa sorriu e fez um aceno de leve com a cabeça. Então os olhos que estavam levemente vermelhos voltaram a se tornar marrons, e a postura superior simplesmente desapareceu. A garota fechou os olhos e quando voltou a abrir estranhou onde estava. – Calma... – Athena deixou a maçã em cima da mesa e se aproximou da garota. – Você só andou sozinha.

A garota olhou para baixo e viu o vestido que usava e então seu olhar se voltou para a maçã.

- Algumas mentiras são melhores que a verdade. – Ela falou e se levantou. – Mas ainda prefiro uma verdade dolorosa Athena, que uma mentira acolhedora. – Ela então pegou a maçã. – Os dois símbolos da Arawn, são as maçãs, pois ela é a primeira mulher criada, chamada por muitos de Lilith e quem expulsou Eva do paraíso com uma maçã. E a rosa, pois todas as rosas são belas, mas toda a beleza tem um preço a ser pago, toque em uma rosa e sentira seus espinhos. – A garota deixou a maçã cair. – E nada mais belo que a rosa negra, com seu brilho de vida, mas com sua cor morta, com sangue correndo em suas veias, em vez de seiva. A Arawn é perfeita, linda, pervertida, maliciosa, nunca vulgar, com seus olhos que brincam, sem nunca se envolver, sem nunca chorar... – A garota fitou Athena. – Quando fores enfrentá-la, não se esqueça que tudo não passa de um jogo, extremamente divertido, pois nada mais divertido que o sofrimento e se for o sofrimento de um deus, melhor ainda. Pois todos os deuses são inferiores a Ela.

A garota deu três passos em direção a saída, mas Athena a segurou.

- Mas foi tu quem a criaste, só tu podes destruí-la.

- Aha... – A garota riu, desta vez foi ela mesma quem rio e fitou Athena. – Acha mesmo? Por algum segundo, quer dize milésimo de segundo, pensou que eu destruiria a Arawn? A Arawn é minha criação mais perfeita, o único personagem que eu ainda jogo, que eu amo. A Arawn é uma parte de mim, uma parte que tomou vida e se transformou numa mulher chamada Arawn Lancaster, uma deusa... Não, melhor, uma mulher. – A garota sorriu divertida. – Tua ingenuidade me toca Athena, por mais que me entristeça porque sei que dessa luta não sairá vencedora, por mais que eu saiba que todo o santuário será destruído, não eu nunca mataria a Arawn... Porque Athena, a Arawn sou eu.


End file.
